Friday the 13th: Vengeance
by Marner
Summary: Janine, Elizabeth, and Brandon have heard the news that they're planning to reopen Camp Blood once more and decide to try and warn those who dare go. Sequel to Friday the 13th:Camp Blood Reopens. Complete!
1. Media Press

There is nothing but water, Janine was drowning. Something was holding her down. She couldn't break free. She knew who was holding her without looking at the hockey mask that normally covered his face. It was Jason Voorhees. He had her at long last and was not going to let her go. Janine closed her eyes.

She saw a girl running towards her. She kept shouting they were all dead! A machete and pierced her abdomen and the blood sprayed everywhere. She saw Dr. Harris kill Dr. Morris with a small blade. Dr. Morris fell to his death as Dr. Harris walked towards his car. Jason cut him open and his insides fell onto the floor. She saw herself being attacked by Juliet. Before long she was killing Juliet with Juliet's own weapon.

Now she saw an image of herself on the white pier and Jason came walking towards her. He grabbed her head and began crushing. She could hear the cracking sound of her skull. Blood fell from her eyes and mouth. She was nearly dead when he became distracted.

Then she saw herself inside the cabin. The bodies of her friends and acquaintances' hanging from the ceiling and dripping blood into buckets below them. It continued to change from her fellow camper patients, to her childhood enemies. The man, her first killer was laughing crazily.

"We're going to get you!" He shouted. "You are going to die this time!"

Janine woke up screaming. Brandon grabbed her and held her in his arms. He began stroking her short black hair.

"You're safe now," he muttered," everything's going to be al right."

Elizabeth opened the door and looked inside the room. She finishing tying off her robe and asked ", Are you two all right?"

"Yea," Brandon responded. "It was just another nightmare."

"I'll make some drinks," Elizabeth said and walked off into the kitchen.

Elizabeth yawned and turned the lights on. She walked onto the cold kitchen floor and made her way to the counter. She turned on the small television they had. It was the late evening news with Leigh Ruberforth as anchorwoman. She hated that woman. Leigh and her crew came to the Phoenix hospital and tried to question them all. They swarmed in on Janine because she was the least likely to run. They were forced off the premise by security.

Later they had placed a restraining order on Leigh and all news reporters. That doesn't mean they didn't stop trying though. She turned the knob and changed the channel to the Jay Leno show. She yawned and stretched her arms out. They decided it best to stay together for the time being, and began renting a Phoenix apartment.

Janine began dating Brandon. She continued having nightmares. Everything was attempted to try and help relieve some of her post-traumatic stress, but to no avail. Every attempt was a failure. Most of the time she would say that the only doctor she trusted had died, and no long wanted to visit another one.

Elizabeth opened the fridge door and pulled out some peanut butter jar, a jelly jar, and a large soda bottle. She carefully placed it all on the counter and pulled out the bread. She went on with making her usual night time nightmare snack and fixed them all some cola drinks. Elizabeth heard the distant sound of a song. She identified it as _Paralyzer by Finger Eleven_ instantly. They had been playing it on the radio constantly now a days.

She pulled out the portable tray from one of the cabinets. She then placed the snack and beverages on it. Next, she proceeded to carry it into Janine's and Brandon's bedroom-it was their usual night.

* * *

"You stupid oaf," Leigh Ruberforth shouted," can't the two of you figure out what you're doing with that camera?" 

"Sorry," Hanna Jives responded trying to hold the large camera up steady. "My shoulders are a bit tired from having carrying it around all day."

"That's no excuse," Leigh spat out. "You should know how to do your job by now."

"Remind me again," Mike Hospell began," why are we at this camp anyway." He wanted to take her fury off of Hanna.

"Because there is a story here," Leigh responded putting an earring in her ear. "Plus if this story truly works out, I can get promoted to a better station." She looked up at them. "How much time?"

"Just a few minutes 'til commercial break is over," Hanna responded.

"Good, good," Leigh said. She quickly fixed her hair and did her best to straighten her makeup. She held up the microphone and looked into the camera.

Hanna lifted the camera onto her sore shoulder and focused the image a little better. A light breeze blew through the open window. The wood inside the cabin creaked a little making it sound like it was going to collapse on them. Mike held up three fingers and began counting them down-3-2-1.

"Hello,' Leigh began," we are here at Camp Crystal Lake where nearly a year ago, a group of counselors, mental patients, and two doctors died. This is the tradegic remains of the camp that knows it share of murder. Over the years this camp has earned its name Camp Blood, and still keeps it to this day."

Mike turned around at the sound of something in the distance. He didn't see anything and turned his attention back to Leigh who continued with the story.

"On this dark cold night," Leigh paused and turned around to begin walking through the cabin. "We are walking through the cabin that we were told belonged to Janine." Leigh opened a door and someone jumped out.

"You are all going to die!" The man said. He was short, and made Leigh look twice as tall as she truly was. He had a scruffy shadow that went across his chin. He had on a blue knitted hat, and wore a thick brown jacket, with a dirty white t-shirt, and ripped jeans. "You have to leave."

Leigh chuckled and went on. "And who might you be?"

"That doesn't matter," he said," you must get out!"He tried to grab Leigh's arms, but she pulled away from him.

Leigh decided to try her best to be the true anchorwoman she was. "Are you here to help fix up the cabins for this summer?" Anything to get a story.

"Fix? Why, this camp should be burned to the ground," he responded.

"Well, there are plans to reopen the camp again. Haven't you heard?" Leigh asked him placing the microphone conveniently near his mouth.

"They can not reopen this camp again! Didn't they learn from the last time?" The man was close to hysterics. He held a shaking fist to his mouth. He made a small whimpering noise and closed the door again.

"Well," Leigh said turning to face the camera. "That was awkward," she finished giggling.

"What was that?" Mike asked turning around.

"Mike," Leigh said trying to hide her frustration", what are you talking about?"

"I swore I heard some-,' he stopped talking and froze in place.

Leigh sighed in frustration. "Mike what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Mike suddenly fell down backwards straight onto his back. Hanna turned the camera to look at Mike's dead body. A large machete was sticking out of his chest.

"Holy shit," Leigh muttered with fear in her voice.

Hanna turned the camera into the darkness and a tall muscular man stepped from the shadows. He had on a hockey mask and a large black jacket. In one swift motion he grabbed the camera from Hanna and threw it off to the side. Both Hanna and Leigh screamed. Leigh turned and tried to pull at the locked doorknob.

Jason forced his hand into Hanna's chest. Hanna's body twitched as he pulled his hand back out of her. Her body fell to the floor, her body continued to twitch. Jason pulled out the machete from Mike's chest. Leigh banged her hand against the locked door. Her entire body was crouched leaning against it.

"Open the fucking door," Leigh shouted," you cock sucker!"

Jason walked closer towards her and lifted the machete into the air. Leigh found herself frozen in panic and fear. She turned her body to face him. She felt herself shaking. Jason finally brought the large machete across Leigh's throat and part of her chest.

Leigh began to cough slightly and she fell forward. She placed her hands on the large open wound. Jason used the machete to slice her back. Blood was spilling from Leigh's body. Jason then forced the machete deep into Leigh's abdomen, killing her instantly. Jason pulled out his machete and looked at the three dead bodies now surrounding him and tilted his head slightly.


	2. Final Desicion

Janine drove their blue Chevrolet Camaro. They each pitched in some money to pay for it. It drove pretty well for being used. Brandon sat in the side passenger seat, and Elizabeth sat in the back looking through the most recent issue of Fangora. Janine pulled into the parking lot of a newly opened junk yard. It was the only place that was hiring in their area, and they needed the money.

Janine placed the car in park and turned it off. She undid her seat belt and got out of the car, as did the others. It had become routine now. They would get out of the car, go to their usual counters and pick up from the work they left of yesterday.

Janine went to a back office to start looking over some of their budgets and answer messages. She had gotten the job as assistant manager. Brandon went into the back and turned out the large machine to begin crushing some of the old used cars.

Elizabeth took her stool seat in the front desk. She turned the small fan on, and the television, and continued reading her Fangora magazine. Elizabeth glanced at the television and saw a brief image of Leigh Ruberforth. Leigh wasn't anchoring the news, she _was_ the news now.

Elizabeth quickly closed her magazine and turned up the television. There was a large picture of Leigh in the background as another anchor woman spoke.

"This footage was recorded on the night of Leigh's disappearance. Since that night cops have been called in to investigate the crime scene, thus far no suspects have been found. However, several groups of people around America are proclaiming this the proof that Jason Voorhees exists."

Images of people in large groups shouting 'Jason alive' were shown. A few people were randomly interviewed from the groups. The main question that was constantly asked was 'How do you feel about Camp Crystal Lake being reopened for this summer?'

Elizabeth quickly turned off the television and glanced at Janine's closed office door. 'They're going to reopen Camp Crystal Lake this summer' Elizabeth looked back at her Fangora magazine resting on the dirty counter top. 'Janine and Brandon can never find out about this,' Elizabeth thought to herself. She allowed her eyes to scan the front room. 'I must stop them,' Elizabeth thought quickly. She went onto conduct her plan to try and keep people from suffering a similar fate that she had to endure.

* * *

"This sucks," Joseph Hayes muttered to his counter partner, Esmeralda Genes, emphasizing the word suck. 

Esmeralda just rolled her eyes and finished taking the pictures of the crime scene.

"I can't believe we were the only two deputies sent out to do this? Couldn't anyone else muster up the courage to come to this forsaken camp?"

Esmeralda glared at him over her camera, and went on to take the last picture. She put the camera down and freed on hand from the camera. She took her hat off to reveal her blonde hair put up in tight knot in the back of her head. Her blue eyes glanced over at Joseph. Joseph was caught off guard by her stunning features, even the darkness of the night she was mesmerizing.

Joseph began whispering a tune that he often heard from Esmeralda's office. Esmeralda smiled and giggled slightly. She took her glance away from him and back down at her camera.

"How did you know I like the song _Paralyzer_?" Esmeralda asked.

"I hold out for one more drink," Joseph began singing the part of the song he had memorized. "Before I think," he said jumping off the shelf he had been perched on top of. "I'm looking too desperately," he continued walking towards her", But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home, if one thing really means one, this club will hopefully be closed in three weeks."

He smiled at Esmeralda who had placed her hands on her hips watching him closely, and trying to hold back her laughter.

"That would be cool with me, well I'm still imaging a dark lit place, or your place or my place," he said holding his hand out.

She put the camera down and placed her right hand into his. They began dancing around the small cabin while Joseph sang the chorus of the song.

"Well I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you. I want to make you move because. If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you."

He paused from singing and was looking straight into Esmeralda's blue eyes. He had his right hand wrapped around her lower back, and she had her arms gently pressing against his chest. Joseph lowered his other hand onto her left check. He lowered his head and kissed her lips. He carefully undid the knot in the back of her head lowered his hand against her back.

Esmeralda carefully undid the first few buttons of his uniform. Esmeralda began walking backwards as Joseph walked forward. They backed into the cabin window. Joseph lifted Esmeralda's legs and wrapped them around his hips. Esmeralda undid the last of his buttons and forced the jacket off of Joseph.

Joseph's eyes shifted for just a second to look outside the window. He saw a tall man in the distance and was about to react when a large pole was forced through the glass and through Esmeralda's chest. The sharp edge lightly poked Joseph's chest. He screamed and walked backwards for a few steps. Esmeralda's body fell to the ground. Joseph noticed Esmeralda's blood all over his body.

He turned and ran towards the door. He opened it widely and saw the man standing in front of him. The large pole was quickly forced into his chest. He fell backwards dead.

* * *

Janine, Brandon, and Elizabeth were back in their apartment for the evening. Janine was resting on Brandon's chest watching television with him. Elizabeth was in the kicthen finishing up her Mexican dish for the evening. Enchalada's with Spanish Rice. She was placing the last plate on the table when there was a loud knock at the door. Janine went to answer it, Elizabeth followed behind her. 

"Buenos noches," Mr Ramirez said. He was the manager of the apartment complex. He held out a plate of brownies that had been covered in transparent wrapping.

"Oh, hello Mr. Rameriz," Janine responded. "I'm surprised to see you this evening. What's with the brownies?"

"My wife had cooked some extra brownies for dinner, but as you know I'm supposed to be dieting. So, I figured you might want the extra brownies."

"Thank you very much," Elizabeth responded taking the plate from Mr. Rameriz.

"How are feeling tonight?" He asked kindly.

"I'm doing as well as can be," Janine responed. "And yourself?"

"I'm all right, as always. I was just concerned," Mr. Rameriz responded looking at the floor sheepisly.

"Concerned?" Elizabeth asked. "Concerned about what?"

"Well," Mr Rameriz looked around before answering. "I had heard on the news about that camp being reopned, and I wasn't sure how you would take it."

Mr. Rameriz had been one of the very people they told their past to. That's why he offered them a deal on the apartment. Elizabeth glanced up Janine. Janine was frozen stunned.

"They're reopening that camp?" Janine responded still stunned.

"Yea," Mr. Rameriz responded with a slight chuckle. "It has been all over the news all the day. I just wanted to make sure you were coping well with it." He paused. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Adios." He said waving them goodbye.

"Yea, goodbye," Janine said cosing the door. "They can not reopen that camp."

"I know Janine," Elizabeth responded.

Janined walked into the living room and watched Brandon sitting on the couch. "They're reopening Camp Crystal Lake," Janine told him.

"They are," Brandon responded. "Why would they want to that? I mean isn't currently under investigation after the death of Leigh Ruberforth and her camera crew."

"I guess they're still continuing with it anyway," Elizabeth responded.

"You two both knew, and didn't tell me?"

"Sorry," Elizabeth walking away. Elizabeth placed the brownies on top of the table and took off the plastic cover.

"I wasn't sure how you were going to handle it," Brandon responded. "After all, your still having nightmares about it."

"Dinner's ready," Elizabeth said from the dinning room.

Brandon stood up and walked over towards Janine. Bradon kissed her and then proceeded into the dinning area. Janine reluctantly followed behind him. They each took their seats around the oval table. Brandon picked up his fork and began eating.

"We can't let them reopen that camp," Elizabeth said to the others. "We can't let others suffer through what we went through."

"Well," Bradon said swallowing his food. "It's their damned fault. If they decide to reopen the camp, then let them go ahead with it. Obviously we can't stop them."

"It's still wrong though," Elizabeth added. "I think we could at least try."

"Not a chance," Brandon said taking another bite of his food.

Janine thought about both sides of the arguement and inhaled deeply. "Maybe we should go," Janine finally said. "Just to warn them, and nothing more."

"Of course," Elizabeth responded.

"Are you in Brandon?"

Brandon looked up the two girls and shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating.

"It's settled then," Elizabeth said and finally began eating.

"It's settled," Janine muttered inaudibly.


	3. Mr Patterson

"Cat," Harry Cleaver began", do you have any idea how to get to the camp from here?"

"No," Cat began", I haven't a clue." She peeked into one of the nearby windows to see that they were selling CD's and the like. "Do you want to look inside the store for a while?"

"Why?" Harry asked. "So, you can buy yourself into debt?"

Cat just gave him a glare and turned back to face the street. Harry was randomly glancing around the area, trying to figure out which way to turn. Harry's cell phone rang. He searched through his pockets desperately trying to find it before it stopped ringing. He finally found it and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello," he said listening for the reply. "Oh good, Cat its Ali. He's asking where we are."

"I haven't a clue; we're in front of a busy street near a music store."

"He says he knows where that-oh the advantages of being in a small town," Harry said smiling. "Yea, yep. Okay, thanks." Harry finished and hung up the phone. "He'll come and pick us up in a few minutes. Luckily he's in town, so he's nearby."

"Harry," Cat began," do you really think this is such a good idea. I mean this could go wrong-"

"There's no need to worry, no need to worry. Everything will be perfectably fine."

They stood watching people pass by them. Cat had her bags against the wall off the store. Harry decided to leave his on his back for the time being. A short man wearing a knitted beanie top, a thick brown jacket, and old jeans came walking towards them.

"Harry," Cat looked at the man concernedly.

"I know," he responded," I see him."

The man walked closer and stopped in front of them. "Are you going to that camp, Camp Blood?"

"Um," Cat responded unsure of what else to say.

"You are aren't ye? You can't go back there. You'll die if you do-he'll get you. Just like he got the reporter," He said grasping Cat's arm.

"Who are you talking about?" Cat asked worriedly.

"Who are you?" Harry asked walking beside Cat. He stared at the man coldly.

"Jason Voorhees. They killed him, the camp counselors weren't watching him and he drowned. Then they killed his mother. Now he kills all who step into his camp."

"Good God," Harry muttered.

"God isn't going to help you there. He'll kill you, all of you! Don't go. Don't go!" He began shouting.

Ali's car pulled up and he watched it. He turned and ran away.

"Yea," Harry shouted," keep running, you jerk."

They watched him take off. Ali honked his horn and they turned their attention to him. Harry rushed over to Ali's green Chevrolet truck. Cat gathered her bags and then made her way towards Ali's truck. She stuffed her things in the back, and crammed into the passenger seat beside Harry. Ali turned his truck around and began driving down the street.

"So, Harry, who is this lovely girl with you?" Ali asked.

"This lovely woman is named Meredith Puppy, but I just call her Cat," Harry responded cheerily.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you Cat."

"Nice to me you to-, "Cat paused. She had forgotten his name.

"Ali."

"Ali," Cat finished.

"I suppose you all know why we're here right?" Ali asked them.

"Yea, we do," Harry responded.

"Do you honestly think we can pull it off?" Ali asked them.

"I honestly hope so," Cat replied. "I truly hope so."

* * *

Mr. Patterson made his way back towards the camp. He paused in the woods. His back fell against the tree and he slide down onto the hard ground below him. He lifted his hands to take off his knitted beanie cap. He brought back down into his view. 

He held it in his shaky hands. It had been knitted by his late wife, Amelia. She was a beautiful woman in her time. She passed away from cancer five years ago. He placed the knitted beanie in his brown jacket pocket. He lifted glanced at the trees surrounding him. A cold wind blew past him and went further into the woods.

He, like most people, had heard the news of the camp being reopened. However, he had more involvement than most other people. His son, Dunstin, had come to stay here last year. He had hoped that it would be his son's only cure. The camp had failed, and Dusntin became one of the victims.

A few months ago, he had heard about the hospital murders nearby. It all sounded suspicious to him, so he came to investigate. The news of his son's death had him grief stricken ad out for revenge. Only he found out whom the killer was, and learned the history of his past from the townsfolk. It was the man of nightmares, the killer of thousands of innocent lives, and he couldn't do a thing to stop him.

Now he was given the chance to help the others. These kids, who were coming to their untimely end, were going to die if he didn't do anything. He felt it an obligation to try and warn them, to try and protect them.

He stood up and began walking through the trees once more. He had managed to memorize his way through most of the woods. It came from long nights of running and investigating. Mr. Patterson walked down the unmade path. He heard the sounds of nature surround him. He paused to check and make sure he was going the right.

_Snap_-he turned to see what had caused that loud noise. He did not see anything and turned back around. _Crunch_-he knew he heard something this time. He began walking towards the sound. A squirrel suddenly ran by his legs, and he nearly jumped. He chucked t himself and turned back around. He began walking forward and took a sharp right turn.

He had this strong feeling that something was following him. He paused and waited for something to happen. He circled around quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of what was following him. He still didn't see anything. His heart began to slow its rapid beating. He took several deep in and out breathes. He paused, waiting for another sound to make him frantic. Nothing was around but his own breathing.

He placed his back once more against a tree trunk. He heard another crunching sound just behind the large tree trunk. He nervously peeked around the trunk. The man was there-Jason. He was walking towards him. He turned back around, hoping that Jason hadn't seen him, hoping against fate that Jason was never going to find him hiding there.

He gulped and decided to take another peek. He allowed his eyes to see briefly beyond the tree. Jason was gone. He quickly moved his body back forward. Jason stood before him in his terrifying glory. Jason lifted his machete and the man quickly took off to the side. Jason's machete ended up stuck in the massive tree trunk.

Mr. Patterson tried to move but Jason had grabbed his arm. Jason refused to let go as Mr. Patterson tried to escape. The strong force had pulled Mr. Patterson's arm from its socket. Blood gushed from the large gaping hole where his arm had once been. He fell to the ground screaming in agony. Jason placed his foot atop Mr. Patterson's body and pulled his machete free from the tree trunk.

Jason held the machete up high and brought it down in one swift motion. The man that was Mr. Patterson was gone. The man had disappeared as soon as his head left his body. The head rolled until it was stopped by one of the trees. Jason's chest moved up and down as he inhaled and exhaled deeply and made his way towards his former camp.

* * *

"We're almost there," Elizabeth muttered. 

Janine had placed her hands on the arm rests and had refused to move them. She never said a word. Brandon sat on her right side, and Elizabeth was on her left. Brandon had tried to comfort her, but gave up after an hour.

Janine closed her eyes and muttered", we're just going to warn them."

"Correct," Elizabeth responded.

"We're not going to step foot on the camp, "Janine added.

"Correct again," Brandon said sarcastically.

Elizabeth glared at him, but he didn't seem to care. "Are you sure you can handle this Janine?" Elizabeth asked.

''Yea," she replied nervously," I think I can."

"Good," Brandon muttered under his breath.

The pilot announced that they were about to arrive at their destination and were going to descend. Janine gripped the arm rests tighter. Brandon just took the final sip of his soda and glanced down the aisle to find a flight attendant. Elizabeth glanced out the window to get a better glimpse of their past.


	4. The Minister & His Fiancee

The plane had landed. Elizabeth was waiting with Brandon while Janine was using the bathroom. Elizabeth sat in one of the waiting chairs watching Brandon. He had begun acting a little strange, but was trying to hide it. Elizabeth wasn't fooled by either of them, but figured it would be best to not mention it. Janine walked out of the bathroom and towards Elizabeth and Brandon.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

Janine nodded", we're not going into the camp right?"

"No, of course not," Elizabeth reassured her.

They walked to the airport rental and rented the metallic silver Jeep Liberty. Elizabeth drove this time. Janine was too anxious, and Brandon was acting strange himself. Elizabeth found her way into the small town with ease. She pulled into the gas station and decided to tank up.

"Do you guys want any snacks or anything?" Elizabeth asked them.

Brandon shook his head.

"A cola and some chips," Janine said.

Elizabeth nodded and got out of the Jeep. She walked up to the gas station store and walked around. She pulled out a bottle of coke-a-cola for Janine, and a sprite for herself. She pulled out a bag of lays potato chips and walked over to the counter.

The clerk walked around the other side and took his place by the cash register. "So what'll I do you for?" He asked.

"Just some snacks and fifteen dollars of gas on pump three," Elizabeth responded.

"Very well then." He responded as he rang her up. "He had blonde hair that went to his shoulders and his face was suffering from acne.

There was loud screaming and they both stopped. Elizabeth inhaled deeply and ran out of the store. She saw the side jeep door open and both Janine and Brandon were gone.

"Shit," Elizabeth muttered and ran over to the jeep. She closed the back door and saw a woman watching her. She walked towards the lady. "Did you see what happened?"

The lady nodded.

"What happened? Tell me what happened," Elizabeth demanded.

"He tried," the lady was having trouble saying it. "He tried to…to…,"

"What?" Elizabeth demanded once more. "What did he try to do?"

"He tried to strangle her," the lady said and turned her head to look at her. "He dragged her off towards that camp." The lady pointed into the woods.

"Shit," Elizabeth muttered once more. She run over to the rental jeep and got into the driver's seat. She placed the keys into the ignition and turned the car on. "I shouldn't have brought you two with me," Elizabeth muttered under her breath. She drove away from the gas station and went the direction the woman was pointing.

* * *

"They're all here," Mrs. Susan Cooper told Mr. Robert Prickly.

"Oh good, we can get started then," Mr. Prickly responded. He turned to look at all the students who had chosen to come to the camp. "Welcome everyone. I'm glade you all decided to show up today. Were all here to celebrate your proud achievements! I just want you all to have a good time and to enjoy a wonderful summer. Oh, and remember do your best to avoid temptation," he said laughing a bit.

The audience laughed along. The kids picked up their suitcases and went to their cabins. Harry placed his suitcase on his temporary bed and opened it up. He pulled out a few shirts and turned when he heard his door open. Mrs. Susan Cooper had walked in smiling.

"I heard you were coming," Mrs. Cooper said. "I'm surprised that you were able to fool everyone else, you and your friends."

"Yea," Harry said," it was easier than I thought it was going to be." He turned to look at Mrs. Cooper. "Have you heard from her yet?"

"Yes," Mrs. Cooper replied walking closer towards him. "She said that they were on they're way. Everything is going perfectly well, wouldn't you say," Mrs. Cooper said placing her arms around Harry's shoulders.

"It's going perfect," he said as he kissed her.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sarah Evans asked her fiancée, Minister Todd Matthias.

"Listen to me honey," Minister Matthias said. "They have to be warned. If they go back to that camp, if they do those things they will be killed."

They walked into the Camp Crystal Lake and made their way to the dinning area. They walked through the open doors and looked inside. The kids were sitting down eating their lunches. The minister and his wife walked inside attracting the attention of everyone in the building.

"Good to you all," the minister shouted. "I'm Minister Matthias and this is my fiancée, Sarah. I came to warn you, all of you get out of here while you still can. Thousands have died before you; don't make the mistakes they made!"

Mr. Prickly stood up and walked over to the minister and his fiancée. "I'm sorry, but you two will have to leave now."

"You can't stay here; he will kill all of you. All of you! You must leave now, before it's too late," Matthias went on.

Mr. Prickly helped escort the minister out, his wife followed behind him.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave now," Mr. Prickly said. "I can assure you that there is not danger here. Everyone here is safe as can be."

"That's what they all say," Matthias went on", in the beginning."Matthias walked away from Mr. Prickly, and his fiancée continued to follow him. He placed an arm around his fiancées shoulders. "They're going to die if they stay here."

"There isn't anything else we can do," Sarah told him. "We did try to warn them after all."

"Yes, we did," he smiled at her happily.

They made their way into the woods, but paused and glanced back at the camp.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Matthias asked.

"I believe they will survive," Sarah reassured him. "They all seem very fit."

They both turned to look into the woods when they heard something behind them.

"Get out of her Sarah," Matthias said," get out of her now."

"Is it him?" Sarah asked.

"Just get out of here, now!" Matthias shouted.

A large machete was thrown from the trees it pierced Sarah's chest. She took a few steps backwards and glanced down at the machete and pulled it out. It fell to the floor and she soon fell to her knees. She reached out towards Matthias who reached out for her, before she finally collapsed dead.

Matthias grabbed the machete on the ground and walked into the woods. He stopped when he had found who he had been looking for, Jason. He inhaled deeply knowing that he was going to die either way. He decided to die fighting.

He lifted the machete and struck a blow into Jason's chest. Jason just stood there undaunted. Matthias continued to strike blows into Jason's body. Jason lifted his arms and placed his hands around Matthias' head. Jason forced his hand to tighten, Matthias' head was cracking. Jason continued forcing his hands into his skull. It didn't take Matthias's head much longer to crush in on itself.

Matthias body fell to the ground. Jason watched the body fall then lifted his head back up towards the camp. He stepped over the corpse of Matthias and made his way towards the unsuspecting kids.


	5. Hiking Horror

"Hiking, we're hiking up the trail," Jesus Juarez began singing. He walked up towards Tamera Lee. "I love the wildness-don't you?"

"Um, yea. It's nice," Tamera responded. "Excuse me Jesus," she said and made her way forward. "Hello," she said to Ali smiling.

"Oh, hello," Ali responded. He was doing his best to not get attached to any one here. He couldn't get close if he was to do his job properly. He placed all his focus on taking smooth strides and on his walking stick helping him along the path.

"Nice day for a jog isn't it?" Tamera asked.

"Yea, it's a very nice day," he said refusing to even glance at her.

"Well you don't have to be uptight around me," Tamera said.

Ali blinked and turned his stare onto her. She had raven black hair that went to her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes, and thin lips. She was shorter than he was, and looked, to some aspect, fragile. He was more muscle toned, his skin was a light black, and his eyes were the color of almonds. He gave her a brief smile then looked back at the trail ahead of him. Cat nudged his shoulder to remind him of why they were there.

They all paused suddenly when they heard a loud noise in the distance. Ali and Cat glanced into the trees where they heard the sound coming from. Only they knew the possibility of what the noise could be. Cat glanced up at Ali unsure of what to do, but Ali didn't respond and continued to stand motionless. Tamera, Jesus, and Mr. Prickly just assumed that it was a wild animal and were making random jokes about it.

The sound came closer and closer. Everyone paused when it sounded within inches of them. They all watched as a large bush was rustling its leaves beside the trail. Within seconds Janine came crawling from underneath the bush. She stood up trying to balance her weight on her left leg. She looked at the people who stood on the path, the people she was suffering for once again.

"You all need to leave this place," Janine said sternly.

Brandon ran out from the trees and placed a wire cord around Janine's throat once again. Tamera shrieked, Jesus screamed, and Mr. Prickly stood frozen. Ali and Cat stood motionless. Janine was being pulled back into the forest by Brandon. Ali ran forward and hit Brandon in the back with his walking stick.

Brandon's back arched from the impact of the stick. He tightened the cord around Janine's neck and forced her onto the ground. Brandon advanced towards Ali; Ali swung his stick at his head then at his legs. Brandon ducked and jumped to avoid the swing of the stick. Brandon reached forward as the stick came around and caught it painfully in his hands. Brandon pulled the stick towards him, but Ali kept his firm grip. Brandon moved his hand underneath the stick and forced it forward. The stick hit Ali's head forcing him to take a few steps back and loosen his grip on the stick.

Janine surprising came from behind Brandon and placed his cord around his throat. "You deserve to die, bastard," Janine replied.

Brandon rolled forward forcing Janine to lose her grip and roll with him. She landed with a thud on her back. Brandon brought the stick on her. She moved out of the way just in time. She got back onto her feet and glanced back at the curious onlookers.

"You could help out you know!" Janine told them before dodging another blow from Brandon.

Cat pulled a gun out from her pocket. It was a small pistol and fired a shot at Brandon. The shot hit Brandon's shoulder. He glanced down at the wound and looked back up at Cat. He pointed at her with the stick.

"You're going to pay for that," he muttered," bitch." He finished then took off into the trees.

Janine began rubbing her throat and looked at the people on the path. Most of them frozen in shock, the two which had helped her were staring at her calmly. Jason suddenly appeared behind the unsuspecting campers. Before Janine could alert them, Jason had already brought his blade into Mr. Prickly's right shoulder.

Mr. Prickly screamed and blood squirted from the large open wound. It went deep through his body. He fell to the ground dead. The others screamed and backed away from him. Janine stared at Jason and remembered how he had nearly killed her last time. Jason lifted his machete about to attack once again. Janine ran and placed herself in between Jason and the others. She wasn't going to take the blame for their deaths.

Jason stared at Janine in surprise. His chest was heaving rigidly. He lifted his machete and brought it down. Janine blocked the blow with her right arm. The blade tore through her flesh and bone, nearly cutting her arm off. Janine screamed as the blood squirted from her arm. She took a few steps away from Jason. She glanced up at him, Jason began walking towards her. Janine looked behind her briefly and decided they weren't worth it. She took off into the trees; she heard the others do the same.

Elizabeth grabbed Janine by the shoulders and looked at her. "Oh my god," Elizabeth muttered", what the hell happened to you?"

"Brandon and Jason," Janine replied horsed.

"Come on," Elizabeth said", we need to get you bandaged up before we leave." Elizabeth placed her arms around Janine to help support her.

Elizabeth led Janine into the camp. It was the closest building that would have possible medical supplies. Elizabeth walked into one of the cabins with Janine in her arms. They had entered an old familiar room, the gym. Elizabeth placed Janine in a seat and took a quick glance around. It had been converted into a dance club, complete with a fake bar. Even though it looked different she remembered what had happened here as if it hadn't changed at all.

_"Dunstin," Elizabeth managed to say._

_"Who?" He asked._

_"Dunstin, you are Dunstin aren't you?"_

_He shook his head. "You probably have me mistaken with somebody else. My name is Lawrence. I come to gym to work out. You do remember me don't you?"_

_"Yea, but I know you as Dunstin. I didn't know your name was Lawrence."_

The scene was repeating in her head. Elizabeth placed her arms around her body as she remembered her past.

_"I'm sorry. I'm just freaked out at the moment," Elizabeth muttered remembering he suffered from multiple personality disorder._

_"Why? What happened to you?" He said walking towards her. Elizabeth couldn't budge an inch from him. "Is it something I can help you with?" He was inches from Elizabeth now._

_"I don't think so. I don't think anyone can help me."_

_"Well, I'd be willing to give it a try." He leaned forward placing his lips gently against hers._

_For a moment Elizabeth forgot what it was she had been running from. She looked up into his eyes and felt at peace. She smiled unconsciously._

_"There now, you have the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen," He said smiling back at her._

She had fallen in love with a man who that day. She had faced her fears as well. She also said goodbye to her love.

_The lights suddenly turned off, and Elizabeth remembered. She inched away from him and made her way towards the door._

_"We have to run now," Elizabeth muttered._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"Because he'll kill us if we don't run."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"That man, whatever his name is."_

_"I'll take of it Elizabeth."_

_"No, don't." She didn't want to lose him._

_Lawrence walked through the work out equipment and paused by the weights. He looked around but didn't see anything. He turned to look at Elizabeth._

_"See, nothing is out there."_

_"Behind you!" Elizabeth shouted before running out the door._

She didn't need to stick around to know that he was dead. She felt it in her gut. Elizabeth hated this place as much as Janine did. She shuddered and glanced back at Janine. She was pulled back to the present instantly. Elizabeth's eyes wandered around the place and she found a first aid kit hanging on the wall. Elizabeth ran and grabbed it from the wall and rushed back towards Janine.

"You know for being America's brightest, they sure are stupid," Janine muttered.

Elizabeth smiled and opened the first aid kit. "They're not stupid, just naïve." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and pulled medical gauze and placed some antibacterial on it. "This is going to sting a lot," Elizabeth warned her.

"Thanks for the forewarning," Janine replied", I'll be fine."

Elizabeth placed the gauze on Janine's open wound. Janine hissed from the pain, and took deep breaths. Elizabeth went through the process of cleaning the wound as fast as she could. She bandaged the wound to the best of her abilities. Elizabeth knew that Janine needed a doctor, but also knew that they were probably never going to make it out of here alive.

* * *

Brandon was sitting propped up against a tree. He lifted his hand to his shoulder wound. He placed his fingers inside the cut and felt the bullet touch the tip of his fingers. He forced his fingers deeper into the wound and pulled out the silver bullet. His hand was shaking from the pain. He dropped the bullet onto the ground.

He lifted his head and saw the vast claustrophobia of the forest. He tilted his head slightly to the right and saw the camp. He chuckled to himself and forced himself to stand up. He inhaled deeply and soon made his way towards the camp with vengeance on his mind.


	6. Swimming Affair

Mrs. Cooper and Harry Cleaver were standing on the smooth sand. The water from the lake was within inches of them. Harry was staring at Mrs. Cooper in admiration and adoration. Mrs. Cooper was watching the ripples of the water and the trees surrounding the lake.

"You are amazing," Harry said.

Mrs. Cooper turned her glance towards him. "I think you're just trying to charm me," she responded with a slight giggle.

"So what if I am," Harry responded. "You've been able to pull of so much. I mean all of this, the kids here, us, what else is there for you to do?"

"There is still plenty that I have to make sure goes smoothly," Mrs. Cooper responded indifferent.

"Well, I was," Harry wasn't sure how to continue.

"Yes," she asked looking at him with seduction in her eyes.

"Are you allowed to have some time of from your busy schedule to play?"

Mrs. Cooper giggled and nodded. She stood up and took off her top; Harry just lay on the ground watching her. She finished undressing and ran into the cold water. When she had become submerged she turned around to look at Harry.

Smiling she shouted", come and get me if you think you can handle me."

Harry smiled and stood up. He took his shirt off and undid his belt. He tossed it into the trees and began to undo his pants. Mrs. Cooper dove under the water. Harry suddenly felt something pierce his abdomen. He glanced down and saw blood oozing from his wound. He raised a shaking hand to the wound, but soon felt the release of the blade. He fell to the ground dead.

Jason glanced up from his latest kill at the sound of a woman screaming from the lake. She quickly swam the opposite way that she had seen her boyfriend murdered. It took her a few minutes to make it completely across the lake. Her chest was breathing heavily, her limbs aching from exhaustion.

She stood up and glanced down at her naked body. She turned around and looked across the lake. She saw his dead body, but the murder was gone. She ran into the trees hoping that the killer wouldn't catch her.

She had no idea where she running, but refused to stop. Twigs scraped her legs, trying to grab her. The rough ground was bruising her tired feet. She tripped and fell onto the hard ground. She was finally able to catch her breathe and think clearly for a second. She lifted her body up off the ground.

She glanced around at the scenery. She was lost in the woods, and naked. She felt a cold breeze blow past her and shivered. She took a few steps forward afraid to move. She knew she had been running in a straight path from the lake. Her heat beat loudly and increased with every sound near her.

Mrs. Susan Cooper backed up against a tree. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. She released it. The release helped her body to calm down. The tension was beginning to release, and her heart was beginning to sooth. She stood up and turned to walk beside the tree only to come face to face with Harry's murderer.

She screamed as the machete was brought down into a swing. The impact was too strong for her body to handle. She was thrown off her feet and forced into the woods. Her body collided with a tree. It slide towards the ground. Jason merely shrugged his shoulders and turned his head in the direction of the camp.


	7. Honesty & Love

Janine was pacing the room to trying ignore the pain, and keeping the fear, from getting worse. Elizabeth sat there watching her without saying a word. Elizabeth knew it wasn't safe to remain in one place, but it worked as long as no one found them.

"Janine," Elizabeth said.

"What?" She inquired turned her body to face her.

"Well, don't you think we should try and leave or something. If we just stay here, the chances are they're going to find us," Elizabeth responded.

"Yea, sure," Janine spat out. "If we go out there we're sitting ducks. We're not going to survive from this. We pushed our luck by coming here a second time."

Elizabeth sighed."I'm sorry," she breathed out.

"What are you talking about? This isn't your fault," Janine said calming down a little.

"Yes it is," Elizabeth responded trying to fight back tears. "I convinced you both to come down here. I should have told you what was going on, but let you stay out of it." She bit her lower lip. "I have to tell you something though," she said.

"What's that?" Janine was highly intrigued and stared at Elizabeth intently.

"Well, you know the hospital you were at, the one before you were moved to the Phoenix one?" Janine nodded, and Elizabeth continued. "Well, minutes after we left there were a series of attacks there. Around fifteen people died in that hospital. I know it was Jason, who else would want to kill them?"

"He was looking for us," Janine said stunned. She collapsed into a large chair. She closed her eyes in thought. "The only reason he came back here was because he knew that someone had come back to his camp, he wanted to kill them first. Oh my god," Janine muttered her voice trembling. "He was going to kill us anyway."

Suddenly the lights turned off, and they were left in complete darkness. The song _I Write Sins Not Tragedies _filled the place.

* * *

Puppy and Jesus had been running through the woods. They paused trying to catch their breath. Puppy had bumped into Jesus and they ran in the same direction to escape being seen by Jason. Jesus glanced up at her.

"What is your name again?" He asked her. His breathing was at a moderate pace.

"Just call me Cat," she said in between breaths. She stood up to look at him. "What's your name?"

"Jesus Juarez," he responded. "May I ask, why do you have gun with you?"

"I um," she couldn't tell him the truth. "I wanted the protection."

"Why would you need protection? More importantly why would you think you needed it?" Jesus asked.

"None of your business all right," Cat responded frustrated.

"You're hiding something," Jesus said. "I can tell you know something."

Cat blinked and took a step closer towards him. "Look, I am hiding _something_. We didn't think anyone else would be involved, but she decided to bring in more people."

"_We_? Who is she?" Jesus questioned curiously.

"Mrs. Cooper, Harry Cleaver, Ali Campbell, and me, as for _she_ well you wouldn't know who she is," Cat responded trying to keep the situation under control.

"You all had this planned out. Why? What was the gain in all of this?"

"Fame and money," Cat simply responded. "Look, _she_ wants revenge and she asked us to help her. We agreed and decided to go through with it. The people she wanted came, so now that it's all in order we can leave."

"The people, what people?"

"Janine, Elizabeth, and Brandon, you saw two of them earlier. _She _wanted them to pay for what they did, and tricked them into coming back. I thought it was a long shot, but it actually worked. Trust me, I didn't think it would."

"You brought them here to be killed," Jesus said", how heartless can you be to agree to those terms?" Jesus finished by muttering something in Spanish under his breath.

"Look," Cat said sternly", I was just following orders, if I had known that it would have worked, then I wouldn't have done it. "

"Just following orders? Did _she _hold a knife to your throat and threatened to kill you if you didn't obey?" Jesus was becoming angry, her explanation only made his fury worse. "You deserve to die, not those poor people, but you. You and those others deserve to die."

Jesus turned around and left Cat by herself. Cat sighed and turned to walk in the opposite direction. She made her way through the trees. She walked through a large bush and paused. She glanced at her settings, and knew she was lost.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath.

She heard the sound of someone behind her. She turned around to see Jason standing within 5 feet of her. She decided not to run. She straightened her posture and stared at him.

"The infamous Jason Voorhees. Come back from the grave to avenge your mother's death, well that's just great isn't it." Jason began walking towards her, but she refused to budge. "If I'm going to die, I might as well accept it her and now," she told herself. "Take your vengeance out on me then," she said waiting for him.

Jason stood directly in front of her and lifted his machete. He brought it down for his first blow; Cat grasped his wrist in hers. Most of it was a reflex reaction, but part was that she wanted to say she had gone down fighting. Without a moment's hesitation, Jason forced his other hand deep into her chest. Cat took her last few agonizing breaths. Jason pulled his hand out of her chest, and took a step back. Cat stood motionless for a few seconds, and then her body finally fell onto the ground dead.

* * *

Janine stood up, Elizabeth remained in her seat. The music played loudly through the place. Janine looked through the darkness trying to see the image of whoever was in the room.

"Whose there?" Janine shouted loudly, trying to be heard over the music.

Without any further notice an arrow flew past Janine's head.

"What the fuck," Janine shouted.

Elizabeth froze in fear and refused to move. She only stared forward, never blinking. Brandon walked forward and closer towards Janine. He held a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other.

"Target practice," Brandon said firing another arrow at Janine. The arrow pierced her left leg.

Janine swore and pulled the arrow out. She held onto the arrow and ran towards Brandon. She forced the arrow deep into his chest; Brandon swore loudly and clenched his teeth. He placed an arm around Janine's waist.

"Janine, my love," Brandon said", we belong together forever."

"That line only works if you're not killing me," Janine informed him.

In one swift motion Brandon placed his hand on the back of Janine's neck and forced her onto the ground. Janine's head collided with a table's edge. She quickly passed out. Some of her blood had been left on the table and on the floor. Brandon picked her up and carried her away. Elizabeth sat still frozen, in a trance.

* * *

Jesus continued walking in the opposite direction. He paused every so often to look behind him. He slowed his walk to give his legs a break. He had hoped that Cat would be following him. He wanted to see het storm her way past him and yell how ignorant he was.

He stopped in his tracks to look behind him once more. He wanted to see her face. Even if she had helped set this up he still liked her. He sighed and turned around. This route wasn't getting him any where, so he decided to try going right.

He charted his course and continued walking. He heard something behind him and turned to look. No one was there. He inhaled deeply, and then continued a few steps. He heard the crunch of leaves and turned to glance behind him.

Jesus was about to scream as he saw a large pointed stick flying towards him. Before he could even let out a yelp the stick pierced through his forehead. He fell onto his knees and his body leaned forward onto the stick. The weight of his dead body pushed against the stick and lodged itself further into his head. His head was finally stopped by the ground; the stick had gone clear through his head.


	8. Brandon

Janine tried to wake up. Hey eyelids were so heavy that it felt almost impossible to open. All she could see was a blurred image. She finally forced her eyelid open and saw Brandon. He was standing next to a long table with candles lit around us. Janine glanced down. Her wrists were tied to a chair. She was too exhausted to move anything else. She did her best to lift her head and keep it from falling.

"Finally awake my love," Brandon said turning to look at her.

"What is wrong with you?" Janine asked in a raspy voice.

"Nothing my love," Brandon said. "I'm just here to take care of you forever more." He took a seat next to her. "I will always take care of you, no matter what." He pulled a plate full of food closer towards him. He placed some on the fork and held it up towards Janine. "Come on, it's time to eat."

Janine had no choice but to yield to him. He feed her the food by hand. She chewed and swallowed. She knew that no one would ever come to save her.

* * *

Elizabeth was still frozen in the same seat as before. She was terrified of what could happen. Heather, Ali, and Tamera ran into the room. They stopped when they saw Elizabeth seated in the chair. They were each trying to catch their breaths. Ali placed a gentle hand onto Elizabeth's shoulder. He nudged her slightly, and she let out a loud blood curdling scream. The others jumped back a little.

"What's wrong?" Tamera asked.

"She's insane," Heather exclaimed.

"Elizabeth," Ali began", are you okay?"

Elizabeth turned her head to look up at him. "How did you know my name?"

"That's a long story," Ali said ", one that I don't feel like telling you right now. Is Janine and Brandon still alive?"

"Janine," Elizabeth said standing up. "She's in trouble." Elizabeth said running out of the mock club. The others followed her.

Elizabeth ran out into the cold night air. She saw some lights in a cabin that was next to theirs. She ran towards it hoping that it wasn't too late to rescue Janine. She heard the others running behind her. She ran through the open door and paused to see Brandon strangling Janine. Elizabeth grabbed a candle stick and ran towards Brandon. She hit him in the back of his neck.

Brandon released his grip and took a few steps backwards. Elizabeth went to work uniting Janine's wrists.

"You bitch," Brandon said about to attack her.

Suddenly a large pole was forced into Brandon; he was lifted high into the air. There were several loud screams. Janine stood up and grabbed a hold of Elizabeth's wrists. She pulled her away from the scene and ran out of the cabin.

Janine ran into a cabin. They kept their backs to the wall keeping out of sight from the window. Elizabeth was able to peek outside of the window. She saw Jason walking towards the cabin. He looked through the window then stormed after the others. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's gone after the others," Elizabeth informed Janine.

Janine maintained her tense posture. She was in a familiar cabin. It was the cabin that had once belonged to Dr. Morris. Nothing had changed. His desk was still in place and covered in paper. The only light came from a small table lamp. Janine glanced around trying to make sense of it all.

A woman walked out from the shadows, she wasn't old but not young either. She had short blonde hair, and was wearing a sweater and jeans. She walked forward grinning maliciously.

"Hello dears," she said. There was sadistic tone to her voice. "I've been waiting for you to arrive."


	9. A Plan

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

The woman continued to grin."Oh my dear, I'm Mrs. Morris."

"Mrs. Morris," Janine said shocked. "You mean he was married?"

"Oh yes, he was a fine husband to. Then you had to go and ruin it all," she said.

"Jason killed him," Janine said", I had nothing to do with it."

"What is going on here?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Let me explain. See, last summer he came to this camp to try and help you all out. Little did any of you know he actually had a plan; a plan that was going to make both of us rich beyond all of our dreams. He was going to write and publish a book about Jason Voorhees. All he needed was proof so people could read it."

"He was doing what?"

"How could you let him do that? Why would you let him do that?" Janine asked in all seriousness.

"You were the ones responsible for his death. That's why I concocted a new plan, a plan for vengeance."

"You are worse than he is," Janine said. "You subjected innocent people and you think that killing us because we killed your husband justifies it. That's sick."

"No it isn't sick dear, its perfect. See, I got the help of Mrs. Cooper. She managed to reopen the camp for me, but only under the cover of this being a school trip. I promised her that I'd pay her 40 of the earnings from the book sales. She agreed and hired Ali, Harry, and Meredith to help her. The others were just meant to help conceal our true plans."

Janine had a chagrin expression on her face. "I should have known this was all a shame," she said. "Too bad you went through all this trouble. Jason would have killed us anyway, but you just wanted to speed it up. I know that your book is not going to sell as good as you believe it would. Who would want to read a novel based on folklore anyway?"

"Because all of what is happening will heighten the publicity and interest," she replied. "All these killings have been reported on the news. People want the answer, so I'll give it to them."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Janine said crossing her arms across her chest. "The book died with him."

"Oh no," Mrs. Morris said. "I'm going to make sure it gets published. In fact I have already sent off the draft to get edited and published. Who knows, I might even write up a little biography of my own."

"What if we survive? Then what would you do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Simple," Mrs. Morris said taking a step closer towards them. "I'll just have to rectify the situation." Her grin grew bigger making her appear even more malicious.

Janine and Elizabeth began slowly backing away from her. Elizabeth slowly sneaked out of the room and ran down the steps. She waited for Janine to follow her. Janine stared at Mrs. Morris with contempt.

"You are a sick woman Mrs. Morris," Janine said walking towards her. Janine looked at the desk and then back the Mrs. Norris.

"You think I'm sick," Mrs. Morris spat at her. "Try looking at yourself. You're worse off than I'll ever be. Not to mention the fact that you'll be dead before this night over. "She gave a cackling laugh and took several steps closer towards her. "You'll be dead," she shouted," dead, dead, and dead!"

Mrs. Morris continued to cackle evilly. Janine's rage had reached its boiling point. She picked up the table lamp and forced it onto Mrs. Morris' head. Mrs. Morris fell to the floor.

"If I'm going to die," Janine began wickedness in her voice. "Then you're going with me."

Janine forced the lamp back down with as much force as she could apply. She continued to lift and bring it down on Mrs. Morris until the lamp broke. Mrs. Morris body rested on the floor. Janine wanted to be sure that she was dead.

Janine walked behind the desk and opened the desk compartments. She found a small knife and held it lightly in her fingertips. She smirked wickedly. She stood up and slowly walked around the desk. She held the handle of the knife firmly in her right hand. The blade was next to her check. She saw Mrs. Morris' limp body on the floor.

She rushed forward stabbing her body. She lifted Mrs. Morris' head and slit her throat. Blood oozed onto the floor. Janine continued to breathe heavily. She couldn't tell if she had lost or gained her sanity. In that instant she felt at peace and at war. She dropped the blade onto the floor and walked over her body and out of the cabin towards Elizabeth.


	10. Lost & Sacrifice

Heather was running into the woods. She had gotten separated from the others. She was trembling with fear, he heart racing. Her breathing intense, but she refused to stop. She was not going to let him get her. He would never kill her.

She continued to run, only taking brief glances behind her. She refused to stop; she didn't care what it took. She was going to survive, she was going to live. She continued to run. The twigs and braches were hitting her, clawing at her.

She ran through a large bush that had been position between two large trees. Before she could get to the end a large hand grabbed. The forced her head backwards dislocating her neck. Her body fell to the ground.

* * *

Janine and Elizabeth walked away from the cabin. They both knew that running was pointless; it wouldn't take them any further from danger. They walked over towards the lake. The moon shinned off the ripples of the lake. 

"Are you two okay?" Tamera asked from behind them.

"You," Janine said looking behind Tamera. Ali stood there watching her.

"She told you," Ali muttered.

"Of course she did," Janine shouted. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Why did you agree to help her?" Elizabeth asked. "Why would you go through with it?"

"I'm sorry," Ali responded shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't think," he paused", I just wasn't thinking things through."

Janine glanced up. She had heard the sounds of leaves and twigs moving in the distance. "Leave, run," Janine said almost inaudible.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Run," Janine shouted. "Run now!"

Elizabeth ran past Janine, Tamera followed her. Ali began running with them, but stopped to watch Janine. Janine remained in place. She watched Jason walk towards her. Elizabeth and Tamera stopped in their tracks as well to watch.

Janine stood her ground as Jason continued to approach her. Jason stopped inches from her. He tilted his slightly at her. Jason lifted his hands onto the sides of Janine's head. Janine remained in place and waited. Jason forced his hands tighter and tighter on her skull. She felt her skull crushing; the metal in her head was breaking. Janine's body was shaking uncontrollably. Her head was soon crushed; Jason had finished the job he had begun last year.

Jason turned to look at the others. He started walking towards them. They ran into the woods, each of them following each other into the woods.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I killed Janine-I apologize for it, but I had actually made Elizabeth the centeral character in this sequel. I decided to follow something similiar to the other Jason movies-where the herion of the last movie dies in the following movie. I hope you enjoyed it either way._


	11. Rescued

Helicopters flew overhead. A search light spotted one of the survivors. The helicopters hovered over the spot for a few minutes and finally landed. Jason watched them with curious awe. Ali, Tamera, and Elizabeth ran into the nearest helicopter. It flew off from the ground and the others followed.

They were flown to the hospital. Tamera jumped out and rushed over towards one of the nurses. Elizabeth and Ali followed behind her. Elizabeth glanced up at Ali and smiled.

"We survived," she muttered.

"We just got lucky," Ali responded.

"Are you two okay?" A man asked them.

"Yea," Elizabeth responded. "What's going to happen to Jason?" She asked.

"We have a plan to try and kill him. Trust me, it's all going to be taken care of," he finished and rushed to get into one of the planes.

"Do you think it'll work?" She asked Ali.

"At this point," Ali began", I don't care. I just want to get as far away from here as possible."

"I have a place in Arizona. I don't want to be alone, not now." Elizabeth told Ali.

Ali smiled and nodded. They walked into the hospital to get their wounds taken care of.

"Do you think they'll ever write a novel or make a movie about this?" Elizabeth asked Ali.

"Oh, I'm sure it's already either being published or in production," Ali said with a wink.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I know there isn't much of a climax in this one. What I decided was that this would lead of into the Jason Goes to Hell movie. However, I will try to make it up to you. Besides-don't we usually just read these to see who dies anyway? Oh well._

_I'm going to put a Body Count Chapter up right after this one-I hope you aren't too mad at me. Besides, there is no real way to kill of Jason anyway.(Jason lives!)_

_Mini-Soundtrack:_

_Paralyzer By: Finger Eleven_

_He's Back By: Alice Cooper_

_Friday the 13 Theme By: Harry Manfredini_

_Inside the Cynic [# by: Big Ron_

_Freak on a Leash and Blind By: Korn_

_Are you the Rabbit? and This Is The New Shit By: Marilyn Manson_

_I Write Sins Not Tragedies By: Panic! At the Disco_


	12. Body Count

**Body Count**

Part I

Beth and Tommy-Killed by Jason:

"Fine," He opens the door and begins to step out."I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Tommy."

Tommy steps out of the car and begins looking around woods. He hears something in the trees behind him. Beth watches him wander into the thick trees and waits. There is a deafening silence and no movement at all.

"Tommy," Beth is beginning to become slightly worried, "come on, and hurry up." She looks in the small mirror and tries to straighten her hair. She moves slightly and sees a figure in the mirror. She turns; no one's there. "Tommy. Tommy is that you?"

She moves back forward in her seat and looks into the woods, where Tommy disappeared into to. "Tommy, get your ass over her e or you're not going to get any today!"

Beth screams as Tommy's body is suddenly slammed into the front window. She quickly opens her car door and gets out. Tommy's body begins to slide off the window and onto the ground.

"Please, somebody, Help!" Beth screams as a large machete is forced through her neck. She gives one last scream before her head falls to the ground, soon accompanied by her dead body.

Harvey and Kylie-killed by Jason:

Harvey lifts himself up above Kylie and smiles down at her. Kylie looks past Harvey's shoulders and notices a tall man standing behind him. He's wearing a goalie mask and looking down at the couple. Before Kylie can warn Harvey about him, the man pulls out large gardening scissors. Kylie screams as the scissors are forced into her fiancées back. The man pulls out the scissors and watches her fiancés body fall on top of her. Without another moment's hesitation the scissors are forced into Kylies eyes and pulled together.

Stephen-killed by Manny:

"You are in camp crystal lake, on Friday the 13th. Jason Voorhees comes back every Friday the 13th to seek revenge on those who had wronged him, those who had patronized him. So in essence I'm going to do you a favor." Manny begins to walk around the room kicking things out of his way. "This is his old cabin. I suppose we must all celebrate a holiday in our own way." Manny pulls out match and walks towards Stephen.

Stephen tries to break free from the binding ropes but is unable to. Manny pulls out a can full of gasoline and ours it over Stephen body. Manny lights the match and looks at Stephen.

"You should never have messed with Janine," Manny says dropping the match on Stephen. Manny laughs maniacally as he watches Manny burn to death before his eyes. "Now you know what hell really is."

Manny-Killed by Jason:

Manny walked along the side of the cabin wall and walked back inside. Jason walked inside his old cabin. Manny stopped inches from the Stephen's burning corpse. Jason grabbed a hold of Manny and threw him into the fire. Manny screamed as the flames pierced his skin. Manny ran past Jason and back outside screaming. A machete was thrown into his back killing him instantly.

Manny fell to his knees and the rest of his body followed. Jason looked down at his most recent and tilted his head slightly. Jason walked over Manny's dead body and head back towards the cabins that weren't that much further away from his.

Denis-killed by Jason:

He stopped and turned when he heard the sound of crushing leaves behind him, nothing. He turned back around and saw Jason. Before he could scream the machete was forced into his abdomen with such force that he was pinned into the nearest tree.

Cathleen-killed by Jason:

Jason walked out from behind the trees and walked towards Cathleen. She screamed and crawled back inside the tent. Jason grabbed a hold of the sleeping bag Cathleen was sitting on. She was pulled out. Jason struck his first blow across Cathleen's chest. Blood oozed out of her wound. She stood up and tired to run. Jason grabbed her head and twisted it backwards. Cathleen fell to the ground dead.

Robin-killed by Jason:

Vicky pointed behind her. Robin turned around and saw Jason for the first time. Robin screamed. Jason grabbed Robin's head and forced it inside the boiling pot of water. Robin struggled to break free but was unable to. Vicky ran around Jason nearly missing the blow of his machete. It didn't take too much longer until Robin was officially dead. Jason lifted Robin's head to make sure she was dead, and then he tossed her away.

Vicky-killed by Jason:

"We have to get out of here!" Vicky said beginning to run towards them again. A machete was thrown and hit her in the back and protruded through her abdomen. Vicky's blood sprayed Elizabeth and Janine.

Dr. Harris-killed by Dr. Morris:

He stabbed Dr. Morris from behind. Dr. Morris turned to look back at his once fellow comrade and psychology student. Dr. Harris forced the blade through Dr. Morris' left eye. Dr. Morris fell down the stairs, and at one point forced the blade deeper into his eye. Dr. Harris walked down the steps and pulled the blade out of his eye. To make sure he sliced Dr. Morris' throat and watched the blood trickle out.

Dr. Morris-killed by Jason:

Dr. Harris walked over Dr. Morris' dead body and towards Dr. Morris' car. He opened the door and pulled out the car keys. He placed them into his pocket smiling. He turned around and was face to face with Jason. Jason forced his blade into Dr. Harris gut and forced the blade upwards. Jason pulled the blade of his machete out and watched Dr. Harris collapse to his knees, his insides spilling onto the ground.

Dunstin/Lawrence-killed by Jason:

Lawrence turned around to see Jason. Jason was holding one hundred fifty pound dumbbell. Jason turned it to the side and trusted it forward into Lawrence's face. Lawrence's nose was forced into his skull. Lawrence's body fell backwards dead. Jason threw down the dumbbell and made his way out the door after Elizabeth.

Juliet-killed by Janine:

Janine lifted the hammer and brought back down hitting Juliet's arm. Juliet yelped in pain and began trying to crawl away. Janine saw quick images from her past, the visitor who had killed all those girls for her. She laughed and lifted the hammer again. She brought it down with as much as force as possible striking the back of Juliet's head. Juliet's body rested on the ground. Janine continued to strike blows into Juliet's dead body, laughing maniacally, until there was nothing left of her head. Janine dropped the hammer off to her side.

"So," Janine muttered to herself," that's what it feels like." She glanced down at her blood soaked hands and he blood covered clothes.

Hospital Nurse-killed by Jason:

A hospital nurse walked down into the basement to get some syringes and other medical supplies. She hummed the song 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' to herself. She turned around and screamed as Jason forced his machete into her abdomen and pinned her into the wall. Her body twitched for a few minutes and she finally died. Jason pulled his machete back out, the nurses body fell to the ground, and Jason left to search for Janine, Elizabeth, and Brandon.

Part II

Mike Hospell-killed by Jason:

"I swore I heard some-,' he stopped talking and froze in place.

Leigh sighed in frustration. "Mike what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Mike suddenly fell down backwards straight onto his back. Hanna turned the camera to look at Mike's dead body. A large machete was sticking out of his chest.

Hannah Jives-killed by Jason:

Jason forced his hand into Hanna's chest. Hanna's body twitched as he pulled his hand back out of her. Her body fell to the floor, her body continued to twitch. Jason pulled out the machete from Mike's chest.

Leigh Rubberforth-killed by Jason:

"Open the fucking door," Leigh shouted," you cock sucker!"

Jason walked closer towards her and lifted the machete into the air. Leigh found herself frozen in panic and fear. She turned her body to face him. She felt herself shaking. Jason finally brought the large machete across Leigh's throat and part of her chest.

Leigh began to cough slightly and she fell forward. She placed her hands on the large open wound. Jason used the machete to slice her back. Blood was spilling from Leigh's body. Jason then forced the machete deep into Leigh's abdomen, killing her instantly. Jason pulled out his machete and looked at the three dead bodies now surrounding him and tilted his head slightly.

Esmeralda Genes-killed by Jason:

Joseph's eyes shifted for just a second to look outside the window. He saw a tall man in the distance and was about to react when a large pole was forced through the glass and through Esmeralda's chest. The sharp edge lightly poked Joseph's chest. He screamed and walked backwards for a few steps. Esmeralda's body fell to the ground. Joseph noticed Esmeralda's blood all over his body.

Joseph Hayes-killed by Jason:

He turned and ran towards the door. He opened it widely and saw the man standing in front of him. The large pole was quickly forced into his chest. He fell backwards dead.

Mr. Patterson-killed by Jason:

He gulped and decided to take another peek. He allowed his eyes to see briefly beyond the tree. Jason was gone. He quickly moved his body back forward. Jason stood before him in his terrifying glory. Jason lifted his machete and the man quickly took off to the side. Jason's machete ended up stuck in the massive tree trunk.

Mr. Patterson tried to move but Jason had grabbed his arm. Jason refused to let go as Mr. Patterson tried to escape. The strong force had pulled Mr. Patterson's arm from its socket. Blood gushed from the large gaping hole where his arm had once been. He fell to the ground screaming in agony. Jason placed his foot atop Mr. Patterson's body and pulled his machete free from the tree trunk.

Jason held the machete up high and brought it down in one swift motion. The man that was Mr. Patterson was gone. The man had disappeared as soon as his head left his body. The head rolled until it was stopped by one of the trees. Jason's chest moved up and down as he inhaled and exhaled deeply and made his way towards his former camp.

Sarah Evans-killed by Jason:

"Is it him?" Sarah asked.

"Just get out of here, now!" Matthias shouted.

A large machete was thrown from the trees it pierced Sarah's chest. She took a few steps backwards and glanced down at the machete and pulled it out. It fell to the floor and she soon fell to her knees. She reached out towards Matthias who reached out for her, before she finally collapsed dead.

Minister Matthias-killed by Jason:

Matthias grabbed the machete on the ground and walked into the woods. He stopped when he had found who he had been looking for, Jason. He inhaled deeply knowing that he was going to die either way. He decided to die fighting.

He lifted the machete and struck a blow into Jason's chest. Jason just stood there undaunted. Matthias continued to strike blows into Jason's body. Jason lifted his arms and placed his hands around Matthias' head. Jason forced his hand to tighten, Matthias' head was cracking. Jason continued forcing his hands into his skull. It didn't take Matthias's head much longer to crush in on itself.

Matthias body fell to the ground. Jason watched the body fall then lifted his head back up towards the camp. He stepped over the corpse of Matthias and made his way towards the unsuspecting kids.

Mr. Robert Prickly-killed by Jason:

Jason suddenly appeared behind the unsuspecting campers. Before Janine could alert them, Jason had already brought his blade into Mr. Prickly's right shoulder.

Mr. Prickly screamed and blood squirted from the large open wound. It went deep through his body. He fell to the ground dead. The others screamed and backed away from him. Janine stared at Jason and remembered how he had nearly killed her last time. Jason lifted his machete about to attack once again. Janine ran and placed herself in between Jason and the others. She wasn't going to take the blame for their deaths.

Harry Cleaver-killed by Jason:

Harry smiled and stood up. He took his shirt off and undid his belt. He tossed it into the trees and began to undo his pants. Mrs. Cooper dove under the water. Harry suddenly felt something pierce his abdomen. He glanced down and saw blood oozing from his wound. He raised a shaking hand to the wound, but soon felt the release of the blade. He fell to the ground dead.

Mrs. Susan Cooper-killed by Jason:

Mrs. Susan Cooper backed up against a tree. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. She released it. The release helped her body to calm down. The tension was beginning to release, and her heart was beginning to sooth. She stood up and turned to walk beside the tree only to come face to face with Harry's murderer.

She screamed as the machete was brought down into a swing. The impact was too strong for her body to handle. She was thrown off her feet and forced into the woods. Her body collided with a tree. It slide towards the ground. Jason merely shrugged his shoulders and turned his head in the direction of the camp.

Meredith 'Cat' Puppy-killed by Jason:

She heard the sound of someone behind her. She turned around to see Jason standing within 5 feet of her. She decided not to run. She straightened her posture and stared at him.

"The infamous Jason Voorhees. Come back from the grave to avenge your mother's death, well that's just great isn't it." Jason began walking towards her, but she refused to budge. "If I'm going to die, I might as well accept it her and now," she told herself. "Take your vengeance out on me then," she said waiting for him.

Jason stood directly in front of her and lifted his machete. He brought it down for his first blow; Cat grasped his wrist in hers. Most of it was a reflex reaction, but part was that she wanted to say she had gone down fighting. Without a moment's hesitation, Jason forced his other hand deep into her chest. Cat took her last few agonizing breaths. Jason pulled his hand out of her chest, and took a step back. Cat stood motionless for a few seconds, and then her body finally fell onto the ground dead.

Jesus Juarez-killed by Jason:

Jesus was about to scream as he saw a large pointed stick flying towards him. Before he could even let out a yelp the stick pierced through his forehead. He fell onto his knees and his body leaned forward onto the stick. The weight of his dead body pushed against the stick and lodged itself further into his head. His head was finally stopped by the ground; the stick had gone clear through his head.

Brandon-killed by Jason:

"You bitch," Brandon said about to attack her.

Suddenly a large pole was forced into Brandon; he was lifted high into the air. There were several loud screams. Janine stood up and grabbed a hold of Elizabeth's wrists. She pulled her away from the scene and ran out of the cabin.

Mrs. Morris-killed by Janine:

Mrs. Morris continued to cackle evilly. Janine's rage had reached its boiling point. She picked up the table lamp and forced it onto Mrs. Morris' head. Mrs. Morris fell to the floor.

"If I'm going to die," Janine began wickedness in her voice. "Then you're going with me."

Janine forced the lamp back down with as much force as she could apply. She continued to lift and bring it down on Mrs. Morris until the lamp broke. Mrs. Morris body rested on the floor. Janine wanted to be sure that she was dead.

Janine walked behind the desk and opened the desk compartments. She found a small knife and held it lightly in her fingertips. She smirked wickedly. She stood up and slowly walked around the desk. She held the handle of the knife firmly in her right hand. The blade was next to her check. She saw Mrs. Morris' limp body on the floor.

She rushed forward stabbing her body. She lifted Mrs. Morris' head and slit her throat. Blood oozed onto the floor.

Janine-killed by Jason:

Janine stood her ground as Jason continued to approach her. Jason stopped inches from her. He tilted his slightly at her. Jason lifted his hands onto the sides of Janine's head. Janine remained in place and waited. Jason forced his hands tighter and tighter on her skull. She felt her skull crushing; the metal in her head was breaking. Janine's body was shaking uncontrollably. Her head was soon crushed; Jason had finished the job he had begun last year.

* * *

Tally: Jason-27 Janine-2 Manny-1 Dr. Morris-1 


End file.
